


Break from the road

by skyraider11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Cuddling, Fluff, Hotel, M/M, Sharing a Bed, bed, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyraider11/pseuds/skyraider11
Summary: Team Voltron is on Earth, road tripping all over the place. But oh my, it's getting late and everyone old enough to drive is too tired to. Luckily, there's a bed and breakfast just up ahead. I sure hope they have enough money for everyone to get their own room or at the very least, their own bed.





	Break from the road

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhh... this is the first fanfic i've ever wrote, so keep that in mind when you inevitably tell me how bad it is.

 

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT YOUR QUIZNAK ALREADY?!" Coran was not enjoying this planet earth road trip as much as he first thought he would. Pidge kept asking him every three ticks if they were 'there yet.' Coran didn't even know where 'there' is. "Oh my, it's getting quite dark out." he pointed out, noticing the setting sun. "So how does your species deal with this, huh? Do you secretly have night vision that you haven't told me about?"

"No, Coran, of course we don't." answered Hunk, clearly tired. "We're not.. aliens..." His voice trailed off as he realized what he had said. Of course, to Coran and Allura, they  _were_ aliens. "My bad, sorry Coran."

"Look, up ahead!" shouted Matt, breaking up the awkward silence. "We can stop at that bed & breakfast for the night!"

"What is a  _*yawn*_ bed and breakfast?" asked Allura, who clearly needed to get out of the cramped minivan they were driving in. "And can someone remind me again why we didn't just take the castle?"

" _Because,_ Allura, you and Coran said you wanted the real planet Earth experience." said Shiro, stifling a yawn. "As for the bed and breakfast, it's a place where tired humans on the road stop to sleep and eat breakfast the next morning before going back on the road."

"Hey Matt, remember the one Dad took us to that one time? With the pool? That was so much fun!" Pidge, who was on her third energy drink, was not tired at all unlike the rest of the group.

"How about it then everyone? We stop at this B&B and get back on the road quick the next morning?" asked Shiro.

"On one condition," moaned Lance. "Promise to never call it a B&B ever again."

"Done. How's Keith?" Keith, who had been busy reading My Immortal on his phone for the twelfth time since beginning this journey, looked up. "I'm fine, Shiro. I don't need Lance to check up on me." Keith wouldn't admit it, but a bed and breakfast sounded nice. They've been on the road for hours now, and haven't even finished crossing North America coast to coast. Normally Shiro, Matt, Lance, Hunk, and himself would trade who was driving and let whoever was tired sleep, but now everyone was feeling drowsy, so it was good that everyone got to have a bed of their own for once. "How much money do we have," he asked Hunk, who was put in charge of the more technical stuff of their trip like money and scheduling.

"Probably enough, I guess. It's not like I know how much each room costs Keith." said Hunk, "We'll figure it out when we get there."

 

Turns out, a bed & breakfast room was expensive. They could afford exactly four single rooms, and one room with two double beds, big enough to fit four people. They drew straws on who would get their own rooms, and Matt, Shiro, Keith, and Lance got stuck sharing the bigger room.

”So how is this going to work then,” asked Shiro once they entered the room.

”Well you and I can share a bed, we have in the past,” said Matt, throwing down his bag.

”You have?” asked Lance inquisitively. “When did that happen?”

”Well we were roommates back at the garrison.”

 _Oh my god they were roommates_ , Lance thought to himself. “Keith can have the other bed, I don’t need to sleep.”

”No fuck you Lance, you need to sleep too.” Keith was pissed that Lance would be so stupid as to let himself ruin his sleep like that. Who does he think he is? “Lance, I don’t mind if we share the bed. Just please for the love of god promise me you’ll get some sleep.”

”Fine,” conceded Lance, “but let me warn you, I’m a horrible, terrible blanket thief.”

”I toss and turn in my sleep, so don’t worry,” said Keith, trying to make Lance feel better.  _It’s not like I’m just trying to get you to sleep in the same bed as me so we can be closer or anything_.

But Lance had no intentions of feeling better. “If you’re going to be annoying in bed then I just won’t sleep with you.”

”What? You aren’t up for the challenge?” Keith was toying with him and Lance knew he was. And Keith knew he knew.  _Fuck it, he’s not better than me. I’ll prove him wrong._ So Lance got in bed with Keith.  _Stupid Keith with his stupid mullet and stupid face,_ Lance though as he fell asleep.

 

Emerging from a nightmare, Lance woke. He was still thinking of what happened back up there, in space with Voltron. The dreams had only gotten worse since they got back to Earth, and he missed his family. His eyes darted to the alarm clock positioned across from him. 5:04 am. Fuck. After realizing how early it was, Lance became suddenly aware of Keith. He had his arms wrapped around him, and Lance’s arm was around Keith.  _Did I do that in my sleep, or did he wrap it around him himself?_ It didn’t really matter. Keith’s body was warm, and his skin was soft and smooth. So, comfortable and relieved to be alive, on Earth, and with Keith, Lance went back to sleep.


End file.
